


Best Friend Thursday

by miss_whimsy



Series: Best Friend Thursday [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Aaron has Adam. Liv has Gabby. Robert needs a friend. (Or seven).





	

Aaron and Adam went out every Thursday night. Sometimes it was just to the pub, sometimes they’d go into Hotten. Once, every other month, they’d go into Leeds. They’d drink and they’d talk and they’d do whatever best friends did. 

No HAWs allowed.

“Whores?” 

Bernice’s face was pinched and disapproving, as though she was going to call Aaron up that moment and give him a piece of her mind.

“Husbands And Wives,” Robert explained with a slight laugh. “Adam thinks he’s funny.”

“So you just rattle around here alone on Thursdays until Liv gets home?” Bernice asked, looking around the Mill’s kitchen. 

Liv had decided that “Best Friend Thursday” should also apply to her and Gabby.

Robert shrugged. “I don’t mind. I get to watch all the stuff I want without them complaining. Sometimes it’s nice to have a night to yourself.”

“And Aaron believes that does he?” Bernice asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m not lying!” Robert protested.

“You’re not telling the truth either,” Bernice said. “Where’s your best friend?”

Robert’s eyes flicked away and he shrugged. “I really don’t mind being on my own. I’m used to it.”

Bernice stared at him until he looked back at her and then she turned away, removing her coat. 

“Right, well, you can’t tell me that fancy fridge of yours doesn’t have some decent Chardonnay in it,” she said. “So crack open a bottle and I’ll tell you all about my awful day.”

 

Two hours later they were sat at opposite ends of the sofa, half way through their second bottle of wine. Bernice had long since kicked off her shoes and had her feet tucked under her, balancing her glass on her knee. 

“And then she chased her down the street with a pair of scissors,” she gasped, while Robert wiped the tears from his eyes, both of them shaking with laughter.

“What’s going on?” 

They looked over at the door, where Liv was standing, watching them with wry amusement. 

“Bernice just came round for a chat,” Robert said, once he could speak normally again. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m just off to bed.”

“I’d best be off too,” Bernice said, standing up. “Thanks for listening, Robert.”

“Anytime,” Robert said. “You want a brew to take up with you, Liv?”

They walked back through to the kitchen and Bernice grabbed her coat from the chair she’d left it on. 

“Right then,” she said. “I’ll see you next Thursday, if not before. Bye, Liv.”

Robert went to fill the kettle, then pulled two cups and some teabags from the cupboard, only turning back to face Liv when they heard the door close behind Bernice. “Right then, are you going to tell me what you and Gabby have been up to, or do I have to guess?”

 

It was after midnight when Aaron came in and collapsed into bed, pressing his cold hands between Robert’s thighs as he curled around his back.

“If you ever do that again, I’m divorcing you,” Robert hissed into his pillow. 

“Liar,” Aaron said, smiling stupidly against Robert’s neck. “You’re so warm. Give us a kiss.”

“If you’d said hot I’d have given you a blowjob,” Robert said. “Go to sleep.”

“Kiss first,” Aaron insisted. 

Robert rolled over, wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Sleep.”

Aaron was out like a light a minute later, still smiling against Robert’s shoulder.

 

Robert didn't give Bernice’s promise of a visit the following Thursday another thought until he was stood in the doorway that evening, seeing Aaron off with a kiss.

“Evening!” she called out, tottering down the drive in her heels. She waved a bottle of wine at Robert. “I brought us this. Promise I'm not trying to drink you out of house and home.”

“What's this?” Aaron asked with a sly smile. “Are you two plotting something?”

“It's Best Friend Thursday,” Bernice said gently tugging Aaron away from Robert. “Shoo.”

Aaron’s eyes sparkled as he walked backwards, enjoying the look of confusion on Robert's face. “Okay. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

 

Bernice was painting Liv’s nails when Aaron arrived home from the pub a few hours later. Robert was stretched out on the sofa, trying to finish the crossword from the morning paper.

“This is so weird,” he said, perching on the arm of the sofa and absently running his hand through Robert’s hair as he watched Bernice and Liv. “Since when do you like getting your nails done?”

“They’re black,” Robert pointed out, filling in another clue in the crossword. 

“With skull decals,” Liv added. 

“I don’t approve,” Bernice said. “But you’re family, so I can’t say no.”

“Just glower disapprovingly throughout,” Robert murmured. “No loitering on this journey. Ten letters.”

Aaron looked down at him, then back at Bernice and Liv. With a smile, he toed off his shoes and squirmed his way between Robert and the back of the sofa, until he was settled comfortably with his head on Robert’s shoulder. “What letters do you have?”

 

The next week, when Bernice arrived, Nicola was sitting at the kitchen counter typing numbers into a spreadsheet as Robert read them out to her.

"Sorry," Robert said, "we really need to get this done."

"Especially as this is the fifth time we've done it," Nicola snapped. "Next."

Robert went back to reading out the numbers. Bernice busied herself with opening a bottle of wine.

"Aaron gone already?"

Robert caught her eye and smiled, nodding towards Nicola. "He's terrified of her."

Nicola fought to keep a straight face but laughed when Bernice set a glass of wine down in front of her. "Bless him."

"Can I help?" Bernice asked.

"No," Nicola said, nudging Robert to keep going. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's Best Friend Thursday," Bernice said, ignoring the way Robert sighed.

"So the two of you sit here and get drunk?"

"Not drunk," Robert protested. "Aaron and Liv both go out on Thursdays, and Bernice thinks I need company."

"Friends," Bernice mouthed at Nicola. "He needs friends."

Nicola smiled at Bernice and took a sip of wine. "Next."

 

"Did you have a nice time?" Robert murmured when Aaron crawled into bed later that night.

Aaron didn't answer immediately, burrowing into Robert's arms and pressing kisses to his neck.

"Mmm, it was good. Did you have fun with Bernice?"

"Yeah," Robert said around a yawn. "Nicola stayed too."

"Did you get all your work done?"

"Yes. I'm all yours for the weekend, I promise."

 

"It's only me," Bernice called, letting herself in. "And Nicola and Laurel."

Robert frowned slightly and then grabbed another two wine glasses. "I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"It's Best Friend Thursday, you said," Nicola pointed out. "Laurel needs a break. Do you have any crisps?"

Robert nodded and quickly pulled a couple of large bags of Doritos out of the cupboard and emptied them into a bowl. Bernice patted his arm as they passed, ushering them all through to the living room.

"You've done a lovely job with this place, Robert," Laurel said, relaxing back into the sofa next to Nicola. "It feels like a proper home."

"Thanks," Robert said, setting the bowl of crisps down on the coffee table and taking a seat in the armchair. "We like it. Sorry that we haven't invited you round."

Laurel waved him off with a smile. "Oh don't be silly. You've had plenty to be worried about. And it's not like we could have all come is it? Not with Ashley..."

"How is he?" Robert asked.

"Not good."

 

"Laurel came around with Nicola and Bernice," Robert told Aaron, watching while he got undressed. "She said Ashley's a lot worse."

"Poor bloke," Aaron sighed. "Must be horrible."

"Poor Laurel," Robert said, pulling Aaron close as soon as he lifted up the covers to slide into bed. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I love you," Aaron murmured against Robert's lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

 

“No,” Robert said when Rebecca trailed Bernice into the room. Nicola and Laurel stopped talking.

“Uh, Bernice said it was alright,” Rebecca told him, standing with her coat half-way off. 

“Bernice isn't the one who has to tell Aaron,” Robert muttered. “Bex…”

“I'll go,” she said. “It's fine.”

“It is not,” Bernice argued. “Sit down. I'll talk to Aaron. Honestly.”

Rebecca sat down next to Nicola and accepted a glass of wine with a nervous smile. 

“You can't blame Aaron for being a little bit upset,” Laurel said. 

“No,” Rebecca agreed. “I do understand.”

“I don't,” Nicola said. “If Robert isn't allowed to be friends with everyone he's slept with then half the women in the village are exempt.”

“Cheers, Nic.”

“I'm not saying you're a slut.”

“Actually,” Laurel interrupted, “I think that is what you're saying.”

“Just that you put it about a bit before Aaron.”

“Oh!” Bernice exclaimed. “We should ask Debbie next week.”

“Oh yeah,” Robert said. “I tell you what, let's ask Chrissie too and when Aaron comes home and murders me you'll be able to help him bury my body. It'll be a real bonding opportunity.”

 

Robert wasn't in bed when Aaron got home; he was sitting on the staircase, waiting. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked curious and smiling. 

“Rebecca was here,” Robert told him immediately. “Bernice invited her. I told her to leave but the others…”

“It's okay,” Aaron sighed, sinking down onto the step below the one Robert was sitting on. “She's your mate and she's been good to us. You're allowed to have friends.”

Robert ran his hands through Aaron’s hair, urging him to tilt his head up so that Robert could kiss him. “Thank you.”

 

Debbie did show up the following week, arriving well before anyone else with a bottle of half decent vodka. Aaron let her into the house with a confused frown and rolled his eyes when Robert appeared in the kitchen doorway and whistled.

“Are you on the pull, Debs?” Robert said, grinning, his eyes running over the four-inch heels and the dress that was probably too short for a quiet drink with some mates. “Because you know, I’m a married man now.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Debbie said, rolling her eyes. She thrust the vodka at him. “Here. Or do I have to make my own?” 

Robert winked and went to fix her a drink. Aaron pointed her through to the living room then followed Robert into the kitchen. 

“Should be a fun night,” Robert chuckled. “Are you sure you want to go out?”

Aaron hesitated making Robert smile and he tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist. “Not interested.”

“So not interested,” Debbie shouted from the next room, making them both laugh.

“You could stay in,” Robert said, nuzzling against Aaron's neck. “She can bugger back off up the road and we can lock the door behind her.”

“She can hear you, you know,” Debbie shouted. “And she's still waiting for her drink.”

“Sod off, Debs.”

“I’m going,” Aaron laughed, kissing Robert hard before he pulled away. “You can tell me all about whatever this is later.”

 

Nicola and Laurel were both busy that night, which meant that it was just the four of them. Robert and Bernice sat together on one sofa, watching Debbie and Rebecca sitting on the other sofa. In Robert’s opinion, it was the best thing to have happened on that sofa since he and Aaron had broken it in the day it arrived.

Bernice kept shifting in her seat, peering at them from different angles, as though they were a subtle piece of performance art. Robert wanted to record the whole thing so he could watch it back with Aaron later and point out all the best bits.

“I like your shoes,” Rebecca said after an uncomfortably long silence.

Robert, who had just taken a sip of wine, snorted, spluttering in discomfort as it shot through his nose. His eyes started to water but he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Bernice reached across to thump his back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaked, getting to his feet. “I just need some water.”

“I’ll get you some,” Debbie said, standing and stepping past Rebecca, showing off the full effect of those heels and that dress as she slipped away to the kitchen.

“I hate you,” Rebecca hissed once Debbie was out of earshot. “Some best friend you are.”

“Uh, I’m his best friend, thank you very much,” Bernice said, smiling when Robert looked pleased at the prospect. “You can have Debbie.”

Robert started laughing again, as Bernice and Rebecca both blushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Robert recounted the entire evening to a bewildered Aaron later when they were lying in bed. 

“Seems like I missed out.”

“I told you to stay.”

“And spoil your best friend night?”

“Well it’s not really, is it?” Robert asked, curling around Aaron and kissing his shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Aaron slid his hands down Robert’s back, under the waist of his boxers. “You and Bernice. BFFs.”

“Like you and Adam,” Robert said, licking a stripe up Aaron’s neck. “Or you and me.”

Aaron couldn’t stop the smile that curled across his face. “You’re such a bastard.”

“A bastard who’s your best friend, though,” Robert murmured against Aaron’s ear. “You’re not denying it.”

“No,” Aaron said. “I’m not denying it.”

 

Nicola and Laurel returned the following week, as did Debbie, who arrived wearing jeans and look of fierce determination, that made Aaron stop Bex on the driveway as he passed her to wish her luck. 

Robert was carrying a tray of snacks into the living room when the doorbell went.

“Who’ve you invited this week?” he asked Bernice, with a huff of annoyance. “Please don’t tell me you actually did invite Chrissie.”

“Of course not. What do you take me for? I didn’t invite anyone.”

The doorbell rang again.

“Go and answer it then,” Nicola snapped.

“Why are you all in my house?” he muttered, turning away.

“Oh shush, you love it,” Rebecca told him, laughing when Debbie followed it up with a slap to his backside.

The doorbell rang for a third time just as he swung it open, revealing Leyla, who looked cross, and Pete who looked apologetic. 

“Oh,” Robert said. “Hiya. What can I do for you two?”

“How long have we known each other, Robert?” Leyla asked.

“Um, a few years,” he said, looking back and forth between the two of them. Pete looked up at the sky and scratched his neck.

“Three years, yes,” Leyla said. “And how many of your weddings have I helped to organise?”

Robert sighed and leant heavily on the door. “Two.”

“Right,” Leyla agreed again. “So, why am I not invited to your little friendship club?”

“It’s not really a club,” Robert said, though he needn’t have bothered as Leyla swept past him, shoving her coat into his arms. 

“You will be making it up to me.”

Robert looked back at Pete, who shrugged. “Sorry, mate.”

“Not your fault,” Robert said, waving him inside. “Do you want a beer?”

 

Aaron got back from the pub a little earlier than usual, and found Robert and Pete in the kitchen playing cards, surrounded by empty beer cans.

“This is new,” he said, sitting down next to Robert and taking a swig from his can. “Usually it's just you and a load of women.”

“Leyla’s annoyed at me,” Robert told him, “so we've retreated while they complain about men in general.”

“And Robert in particular,” Pete added, with a sly grin.

“Oh,” Aaron said, gesturing towards the living room door. “Should I go in there then?”

“Why?”

“Well I live with you don't I?” Aaron teased. “I have the most to complain about.”

Pete snorted and Robert shot a glare at him across the table, while firmly looping his arms around Aaron’s waist so he couldn’t escape.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Robert told Pete.

“Sorry, mate.”

“And you,” Robert said, looking back at Aaron, “are supposed to complain about me to Adam. That's what best friends are for.”

“So he can tell Vic and then she can tell you?”

“And then I can fix it, like the thoughtful and sensitive husband I am.”

Aaron laughed, which made Robert laugh, and they gazed at each other until they stopped laughing and started leaning in.

“Right, well,” Pete said quickly, jumping up, “I should probably get Leyla and make a move. I’ll chuck the rest of them out shall I?”

“Thanks, Pete,” Robert said, smiling again once he and Aaron were alone. “I seem to have acquired some friends.”

“And how's that working out for you?” Aaron asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Robert’s mouth.

“It's exhausting,” Robert sighed against Aaron’s lips. “But I think I like it.”


End file.
